Remember
by Mistress Vamp
Summary: Complete...Always remember. SSHP. Mention of Mpreg, Character Death, Attempted Suicide, OOCness
1. Part 1

**Title:** "Remember (Part One)"  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp  
**Pairing:** Harry/Severus  
**Summary:** Always remember.  
**Rating:** R (M)  
**Warnings:** Mention of Mpreg, Character Death, Attempted Suicide, OOCness  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR. I wish I were, though. I am merely using the characters for my own twisted and perverted pleasures. Inspired by Josh Groban's "Remember Me" from the _Troy_ soundtrack. Mary Elizabeth Frye wrote and owns the poem used at the top. No copyright infringement intended. I needed it for my story.  
**Authoress Notes:** This is for Katie (quixotichope) who requested Harry/Severus; hurt/comfort/first time; Harry is insecure and he needs someone (Severus) to show him that he's worth something. Rating anywhere from pg-13 to nc-17. Thank you for answering my 'FmNbLe' song lyric challenge, love. I hope you like this.  
**Beta:** Shannon (shannon730 on LJ)  
**Word Count:** 994 ((Does not include -0-0- symbols or 'The End'))  
**Written on:** August 1, 2005/August 5, 2005/August 8, 2005

**Special Note:** POV's change between each -0-0-0-0- breaker.  
**Special Thank You Note:** A very special thank you to my beta, Shannon, who read through this little three-part fic in its entirety and help me piece it together to make sense. I hope you all enjoy this version better than the last!

* * *

_Do not stand at my grave and forever weep.  
__I am not there; I do not sleep.  
__I am a thousand winds that blow.  
__I am the diamond glints on snow.  
__I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
__I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
__When you awaken in the morning's hush  
__I am the swift uplifting rush  
__Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
__I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
__Do not stand at my grave and forever cry.  
__I am not there. I did not die._

by: Mary Elizabeth Frye

-0-0-0-0-

((_Italics are flashback_))

Six months had passed since Harry Potter tried to take his own life. Many believed he would have succeeded if not for the stubborn man that watched over him like a hawk day in and day out. No one had dared to question the man about how he had kept Harry safe, but no one would have believed the truth anyway.

_-0-0-0-0-_

_I don't know why you did it. I don't know why you even tried. I knew things were complicated, but never did I believe you would sink this low. You were a Gryffindor. You still are a Gryffindor, even if you have other traits inside of you. Why? Why did you feel as though you needed to take such drastic measure? I knew you had missed them, but to do this? I would have thought more of you, Mister Potter. People die everyday and sometimes, it's unfair. Live with it. Everyone else does._

_-0-0-0-0-_

Exactly two months after his first attempt, he had made another attempt and it was this time that he realized just how close to death he truly was. It was then he realized just how much he really wished death had taken him...it was so much better than realizing the truth behind the reason he couldn't leave.

_-0-0-0-0-_

_I know you watch me. I can feel the weight of your black eyes boring into me. You believe I am ignorant for my choice, but that's what it was. MY choice. It was something no one could take from me, yet you tried. You selfish bastard. It wasn't your right, but mine. They were not your friends, but mine. They were my rock, my lifelines, and they were there for me when all others failed. You dare to judge my actions when they have nothing to do with you? Life might be worth living for you, but for me, I only want death._

_-0-0-0-0-_

As Harry had lain on the floor in front of the fireplace, he had cried the tears that he had wanted to let out since the moment his life had changed. He wanted to join them in the after life. One person had kept him here on Earth and for some reason, he couldn't fathom possible, when he felt his own blood seeping through his veins and onto the floor, he regretted it. He regretted taking his own life, but perhaps, in the afterlife, he would be forgiven.

_-0-0-0-0-_

_I should have known the moment my back was turned that you would try to finish what you started. Do you have any idea what kind of pain you caused? Not done only to yourself, but also to those around you...those that would gladly give their lives for your safety? I will not leave you alone again, Potter. For that you can be sure. I was entrusted with your care, even if I do not wish it upon myself, but I will keep my word to Professor Dumbledore. I, unlike you, want this war to end and if that means I alone will drag your stubborn Gryffindor body out to the battlefield to face the Dark Lord, do not put it past me, Mister Potter. I will do it._

_-0-0-0-0-_

His body had started growing cold and his consciousness had disappeared, feeling as though he was falling. Falling fast and hard into sweet abyss, and just as he was about to touch the floor of the black hole, he felt a hand on his arm and he was being pulled to safety. Never before would he have believed that the person he would soon come to trust more than himself would be the one to save him from falling.

_-0-0-0-0-_

_"Why won't you just let me die?"_

_"Because I won't. And because I can't." _

_-0-0-0-0-_

One month later, they had come together, not as friends, but as companions. Most times they would just sit in silence as each did their own activity. One would read and one would mark essays that needed to be done. Dinner would be a quiet event where they would talk softly of the day's events. Neither would look the other in the eye, each keeping their gazes upon their own food or a spot in the wall.

Three months passed since that unfortunate night Harry tried to take his life. Smiles were starting to form on his lips, even if they were just soft twitches of his lips. His companion was still a sarcastic man, but it was something that he was starting to accept. The moments his companion was not in his element, Harry had been honored to be the one to see those very rare moments. Soft touches had also started, but not from him. Those had come from his companion.

Five months since that night, he came to a decision. After two months of dreaming, wishing, and wanting his onyx-eyed companion, he planned an evening of seduction. All had gone according to his wants, all except the one thing he never expected...he had truly fallen in love with his once Potions Master, Severus Snape. The first kiss had felt as if he was flying higher than he ever did on his broom. The first sensual touch had felt as if he was being shocked all over. The first time he felt Severus, his first and only lover, slide into him with gentleness, he felt as if he was falling into a sweet abyss. It had been the most perfect of nights.

Now, on the night of their six-month anniversary, Harry had something to tell his mate, hoping that it would not change things between them too deeply. He knew changes would have to be made, but hoping beyond all hope that he would not lose his love, Harry prayed to Merlin and Aphrodite that his mate would still love him. After all, Harry Potter had had no idea what could happen.

Little did he know, that despite his fears, his beloved Severus would truly be accepting.

* * *

To be Continued...


	2. Part 2

**Title:** "Remember (Part Two)"  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp  
**Pairing:** Harry/Severus  
**Summary:** Always remember.  
**Rating:** R (M)  
**Warnings:** Mention of Mpreg, Character Death, Attempted Suicide, OOCness  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR. I wish I were, though. I am merely using the characters for my own twisted and perverted pleasures. Inspired by Josh Groban's "Remember Me" from the _Troy_ soundtrack. Mary Elizabeth Frye wrote and owns the poem used at the top. No copyright infringement intended. I needed it for my story.  
**Authoress Notes:** This is for Katie (quixotichope) who requested Harry/Severus; hurt/comfort/first time; Harry is insecure and he needs someone (Severus) to show him that he's worth something. Rating anywhere from pg-13 to nc-17. Thank you for answering my 'FmNbLe' song lyric challenge, love. I hope you like this.  
**Beta:** Shannon (shannon730 on LJ)  
**Word Count:** 1,198 ((Does not include -0-0- symbols or 'The End'))  
**Written on:** August 8, 2005

**Special Note:** POV's change between each -0-0-0-0- breaker.  
**Special Thank You Note:** A very special thank you to my beta, Shannon, who read through this little three-part fic in its entirety and help me piece it together to make sense. I hope you all enjoy this version better than the last!

* * *

_Do not stand at my grave and forever weep.  
__I am not there; I do not sleep.  
__I am a thousand winds that blow.  
__I am the diamond glints on snow.  
__I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
__I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
__When you awaken in the morning's hush  
__I am the swift uplifting rush  
__Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
__I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
__Do not stand at my grave and forever cry.  
__I am not there. I did not die._

by: Mary Elizabeth Frye

-0-0-0-0-

((_Italics are flashback_))

Harry's eyes bolted open as he sat upright in the chair in front of the fireplace, his face covered in a cold sweat and his body shaking from the memories of that night. Raising his hand slowly, Harry covered his face as he took several rigid breaths to try and calm his breathing. For months now, he had been trying to heal past what happened, but even if things were starting to look like he had a bit of hope, he still couldn't forget that night.

_-0-0-0-0-_

_"No."_

_"Harry, please."_

_"No!"_

_Soft eyes had shut briefly at the word, tears falling gently. The figure in the bed reopened her eyes to look at the man she had been friends with since their very first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she looked at him, she thought back to the many adventures they had faced together. From the troll that was let in during their Halloween Feast all the way through their final adventures in their seventh year._

_-0-0-0-0-_

He had done what Hermione had asked him to do without second thought. He had pulled the plug on the machine that was helping his friend stay alive. Why? Because she had asked him to do so. Or perhaps he knew that she was right and because if she had gone on that way, she would have suffered worse than Ron had. Ron, his second friend coming into the wizarding world, had been killed in the final battle against Voldemort. He had been hit with the killing curse by a Death Eater. That particular Death Eater had paid the price. Harry had taken revenge destroying the Dark Lord and nearly all who had followed him.

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Harry looked at her as his eyes connected with hers, knowing what he had to do, but refusing to realize it was the right thing to do. This was something unfair that was being asked of him, but he knew, even if he refused to believe it, that this would put this person to peace. He had first lost his best male friend, now, not even six weeks later, he was going to be the one to request the death of his best female friend._

_"Hermione..."_

_Hermione gave a slow smile, her eyes shutting just a little. "Please, Harry. It's been so long since I've been able to see him," she whispered as she reopened her eyes to look at him. "Let me go and be with him."_

_Sitting slowly in the chair beside the bed, Harry gently slipped his hand into hers, his eyes starting to plead with her. "Hermione, you have no right to ask this of me."_

_"I know this, Harry, but I'm dying. I will not recover from these wounds. Even the mediwizards agree with the diagnoses of the muggle doctors and nurses. My time is short, Harry," she whispered a little lower as tears fell over her cheeks slowly. "Please. I don't want to die knowing I could have joined Ron sooner than later."_

_Harry raised his free hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks tenderly, his own tears falling without realization until she wiped his cheeks with her own trembling hand._

_Hermione looked at him, giving him the softest of smiles. "You truly are a hero, Harry James Potter. You will always be the friend that Ron and I were so proud to have. I know you will try to join us, but I beg of you, please try to live on. We love you, Harry, but we don't want to see you in the next life until you are old and gray, and barely able to move. Promise me?"_

_Harry just looked at her for the longest of time then slowly nodded in agreement; he would keep the promise, though in his mind he knew he wouldn't be keeping it if he could help it. Hermione smiled gently and lowered her hand, placing it over his own to keep it trapped. _

_-0-0-0-0-_

Absently rubbing his stomach, Harry was now breathing slow and deep, unfazed by the tears that fell from his eyes. He knew he had done the right thing by letting Hermione go, but that still didn't stop the nightmares that he knew would come when he closed his eyes. The only moments he didn't have them were the times he was against his mate.

_-0-0-0-0-_

_"You have one free hand, Harry. Ron waits for me, as does our little one. I want to be with them, now. I'm ready."_

_Harry looked at her then shut his eyes tight, begging to Merlin that he would have the power to do what it was she asked of him. He raised his trembling hand to the pillow and grabbed it tightly, holding back his sobs as much as he possibly could. He could feel her body trembling and knew she was crying, but even though the word 'No' had been spoken from his mouth, his hand let go of the pillow and pulled the plug without a word._

_As he sat sobbing and clutching his best friend's body, he never heard her final breath nor did he hear the doctors rushing in to check her. For what seemed like hours, screams of horror and agony rung through all the walls of the hospital._

_What appeared the next day in the Daily Prophet had all wizards and witches talking about it for years to come._

_-0-0-0-0-_

Thinking about his mate, Harry's eyes shut and a small smile pulled at the edge of his lips. He immediately felt at peace, remembering the night his children had been made.

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Harry lay spooned against the side of the snarky Potions professor, Severus Snape, as they gently and tenderly brushed their fingers over each other's naked bodies. Smiling gently, Harry nuzzled Severus' neck and cuddled a little closer. _

_Severus, who never allowed anyone to see the caring side of him, smiled a rare soft smile and held his beloved, Harry, a little closer. Bending his head slightly, he brushed a kiss over his neck and pushed him tenderly to his back, Severus slid slowly inside of his mate. Harry's body arched and his legs went around his lover's waist, rocking his hips to match the rhythm his mate was going. As their dance increased, each reached ecstasy and soon panting to regain their breath once again._

_Harry's eyes opened gently and he moved his hands from Severus' back to his face, pushing the hair back from his face. He smiled very softly and raised his head, brushing his lips against those of the Potions Master. He looked into the gleaming onyx eyes and smiled even more, earning the rare soft smile of the professor to a full, broad smile._

_"I love you, Severus," Harry had whispered._

_"And I you, Harry James Potter."_

_As the two tenderly kissed, they relished in the glow that they would be together for as long as they could possibly wish._

_-0-0-0-0-_

Harry's eyes opened when he heard the sound of someone coming into the chambers, his lips forming a brilliant smile as he looked at the man who had given him a chance at hope.

Severus Snape.

* * *

To be Continued... 


	3. Part 3

**Title:** "Remember (Part Three)"  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp  
**Pairing:** Harry/Severus  
**Summary:** Always remember.  
**Rating:** R (M)  
**Warnings:** Mention of Mpreg, Character Death, Attempted Suicide, OOCness  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR. I wish I were, though. I am merely using the characters for my own twisted and perverted pleasures. Inspired by Josh Groban's "Remember Me" from the _Troy_ soundtrack. Mary Elizabeth Frye wrote and owns the poem used at the top. No copyright infringement intended. I needed it for my story.  
**Authoress Notes:** This is for Katie (quixotichope) who requested Harry/Severus; hurt/comfort/first time; Harry is insecure and he needs someone (Severus) to show him that he's worth something. Rating anywhere from pg-13 to nc-17. Thank you for answering my 'FmNbLe' song lyric challenge, love. I hope you like this.  
**Beta:** Shannon (shannon730 on LJ)  
**Word Count:** 935 ((Does not include -0-0- symbols or 'The End'))  
**Written on:** August 9, 2005

**Special Note:** POV's change between each -0-0-0-0- breaker.  
**Special Thank You Note:** A very special thank you to my beta, Shannon, who read through this little three-part fic in its entirety and help me piece it together to make sense. I hope you all enjoy this version better than the last!

* * *

_Do not stand at my grave and forever weep.  
__I am not there; I do not sleep.  
__I am a thousand winds that blow.  
__I am the diamond glints on snow.  
__I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
__I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
__When you awaken in the morning's hush  
__I am the swift uplifting rush  
__Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
__I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
__Do not stand at my grave and forever cry.  
__I am not there. I did not die._

by: Mary Elizabeth Frye

-0-0-0-0-

Harry smiled as he stood from his chair and walked to his mate. Embracing the older man gently, Harry shivered when their lips brushed against each other. Here, in his lover's arms, was when he felt the safest and the most comfortable. Oh how he longed to stay here for eternity.

Severus smiled just a little as he wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing his temple gently. He lowered one of his arms and led him to the chair, taking the seat and bringing his mate against him. As Harry cuddled against him, the two sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the embers burn in their fireplace.

After a few minutes, Severus spoke gently. "What's on your mind tonight, love?"

Harry smiled to himself as he cuddled closer to his beloved. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Things."

Severus nodded his head just a little. "About the past?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

Harry sighed just a little, his eyes staying on the fire that blazed and filled the room with warmth. "About how they all died."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but...Sev, I still can't believe it wasn't my fault. I mean, if the Weasleys never took me in, they would still be alive..."

Severus sighed. "Harry, they loved you," he said with a gentle, but stern voice as he looked at his mate. "Molly and Arthur loved you like a son. When they died, it wasn't your fault. That was the fault of the Dark Lord."

"Ron was angry with me after their death, so how..."

"Young Mister Weasley was mourning for his parents and his siblings, Harry. He was angry at the result. Not at you."

Harry sighed again, his eyes shutting tight. "After the Weasleys, I thought Ron, Hermione, and I would be okay, but, I was wrong."

"I know this, love."

Harry opened his eyes and looked back at the fire. "I miss them, Sev. All of them, so much. I was thinking about Hermione earlier."

"Why?"

With a sad smile, Harry looked at him. "Tonight's the anniversary of her death."

Severus looked at the embers then back at him. "Has it truly been that long?"

Harry looked at him and nodded a little. "The Weasleys were killed during our last year at Hogwarts, then Ron was killed in the final battle, then...she died in the hospital a little while later."

Severus nodded slowly as he looked at Harry, raising his hand and brushing the fringe out of his eyes gently. "You still blame yourself for her, as well."

Harry snorted and looked back at the fire. "I hate to break it to you, Severus, but for her, I really am responsible."

"You did what you had to, Harry. Never think otherwise."

"Yeah. I pulled the plug."

"Harry, she had no other chance. She knew what was happening. She wanted to be with her husband and their child."

"Just think of it, Severus," Harry whispered as he looked at him. "If that curse hadn't hit her, she would still be here. I know she would be."

"Maybe, maybe not. A broken heart has a funny way to act, Harry."

Harry looked at him for a moment then looked back at the fire, nodding just a little. "I can't believe it's been a year since...you know...that night in the hospital. I gave her a promise and I waited three months," he whispered. "But," he looked at his mate gently. "You saved me."

"I knew you had a promise to keep, Mister Potter," Severus replied in a gentle voice as he looked at him. "You had finally defeated the Dark Lord, Harry, and she wanted you to live. Not die. You had fulfilled your duty on the sacrifice of others, yet you still had not tried to live. You mourned, which is understandable, but Mrs. Weasley was right, Harry. You will join them once your purpose on this life is finished, but for now, you need to live."

Harry smiled gently at him and sighed as he rested his head on his shoulder. Harry, watched the embers crackle and burn, cuddled as close as he could against his mate. So much had happened since his seventh year at Hogwarts. The Weasleys were killed, he tried to commit suicide because he had just lost the only family that he had ever truly known, Ron was killed in the final battle at the hands of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord fell by his wand's brother.

But on top of all the bad that he had faced, he had faced good things as well. He had found his soulmate, they were together, happy, and now, they were having babies. Blushing just a little, Harry thought back to the babies part. He still had to tell Severus, so doing what he thought would be best to calm his nerves; he decided to be straightforward.

"Severus."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, love?"

Harry looked at him and gave him an innocent smile, no trace of the emotional damage that he was feeling due to the specific night. "Can I call you Papa?"

Severus blinked then raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh I don't know," Harry said innocently as he looked at his flat stomach then back at Severus. "I just figure since they'll be calling you Papa, we best be getting used to saying the word."

After making several faces that would even make a goldfish proud, Harry was soon on the receiving end of several kisses and laughter that he decided needed to fill the room more often.

* * *

The End. 


	4. Epilogue

**Title:** "Remember Again (Epilogue)"  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp  
**Pairing:** Harry/Severus  
**Summary:** Their family remembers.  
**Rating:** R (M)  
**Warnings:** Mention of Mpreg, Character Death, Attempted Suicide, OOCness  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR. I wish I were, though. I am merely using the characters for my own twisted and perverted pleasures. Inspired by Josh Groban's "Remember Me" from the _Troy_ soundtrack. Mary Elizabeth Frye wrote and owns the poem used at the top. No copyright infringement intended. I needed it for my story.  
**Authoress Notes:** This is for Katie (quixotichope) who requested Harry/Severus; hurt/comfort/first time; Harry is insecure and he needs someone (Severus) to show him that he's worth something. Rating anywhere from pg-13 to nc-17. Thank you for answering my 'FmNbLe' song lyric challenge, love. I hope you like this.  
**Beta:** Shannon (shannon730 on LJ)  
**Word Count:** 676 ((Does not include -0-0- symbols or 'The End'))  
**Written on:** August 13, 2005  
**  
Special Note:** POV's change between each -0-0-0-0- breaker.  
**Special Thank You Note:** A very special thank you to my beta, Shannon, who read through this little three-part fic in its entirety and help me piece it together to make sense. I hope you all enjoy this version better than the last!

* * *

_Do not stand at my grave and forever weep.  
__I am not there; I do not sleep.  
__I am a thousand winds that blow.  
__I am the diamond glints on snow.  
__I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
__I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
__When you awaken in the morning's hush  
__I am the swift uplifting rush  
__Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
__I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
__Do not stand at my grave and forever cry.  
__I am not there. I did not die._

by: Mary Elizabeth Frye

-0-0-0-0-

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Why do we come and visit Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's graves if it makes Dad sad?"

75-year-old Severus Potter-Snape looked down at his 13-year-old daughter and smiled just a little. "Because it has been a tradition your Dad has done since their deaths, little one."

"Oh, but why?" she asked with curious onyx eyes.

Severus looked back at the figure of his husband kneeling next to the graves that housed the bodies of his friends. So often, he had wondered the same thing, but he never fully questioned his husband with such details. "He just does."

13-year-old Hermina Jane Potter-Snape looked at her Papa then at her Dad. Tilting her head gently, she released her Papa's hand and joined her Dad. Kneeling beside him, she took his hand in silent comfort, biting her lower lip as neither spoke.

Standing beyond the cemetery entrance, 17-year-old twin boys stood guard. Ronan and Ronny Potter-Snape were now in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and were true to their name. Much like their Uncle Ron, they had the fire-y temper of a redhead. They were troublemakers, but more often than none, trouble seemed to have found them wherever they went. They were as brilliant as their Papa, but despite their name and much to the annoyance of their Sire, both had ended up in Ravenclaw.

After giving each other a glance, they left the entrance and soon stood at their Papa's side. Severus looked at one then the other, then graced his eyes upon his husband and their daughter. He led his twin sons to the stones and stood behind his husband. Reaching out carefully, he stroked his long fingers through the raven brown hair of his eternal mate, loving how unruly it was.

Harry Potter-Snape, now 55-years-old, raised his head and looked up at his husband. Giving him a soft smile, he stood as he lifted his daughter. Kissing her gently on the cheek, Harry looked at his twin sons, who had inherited much of their Sire's characteristics, except the emerald green eyes on one and hazel with a hint of blue in the other. He winked and looked at their daughter, who was now in her third year at Hogwarts, and placed her on the ground. She had, much to their surprise, inherited nearly everything from Harry, except, of course, her bottomless onyx colored eyes.

As the family stood together and looked at the three graves, Harry gave a tender smile. Hermina, who had vowed to make her Aunt Hermione proud since she carried her name, was the smartest witch in her year and the years below her. Having ended up in Gryffindor like her father, her uncle, and her aunt, she proved that not only was she the first Snape to be in Gryffindor, but she was, much like her brothers, a Potter-Snape.

Together, even though they were four years apart and in separate houses, they were deemed Hogwarts new Golden Trio in honor of their father and their deceased Aunt, and Uncle. The twin boys were also very protective of their little sister. Their father often smirked sadistically whenever he heard Hermina's tales about how her brothers ruined a chance for perhaps a suitor to approach. They would have given the Weasley twins a run for their money; he was sure of that.

Harry gave a small nod to the graves then looked at his husband and winked. Leading his family out of the cemetery and straight to their apparation point, Harry James Potter-Snape took one final look back and whispered 'soon' to the ghosts that smiled back. Silently, the Potter-Snape family left the cemetery and would next return nearly six decades later to bury one of their very own.

-0-0-0-0-

_On this day, the wizarding world lays Harry Potter-Snape to rest. His husband of nearly one-century, Severus Potter-Snape, their twin sons, Ronan and Ronny Potter-Snape, a daughter, Hermina Potter-Snape Stegar, and several grandchildren and great grandchildren survive him. May you rest in peace for all eternity, Harry. We will all miss you dearly._


End file.
